The Alternative
by Fifty Points of the Mind
Summary: There was somebody else involved during the testing of Unit 1 when Yui disappeared. Someone that was almost as important.(WARNING: Some characters may appear very OOC.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE.  
  
Prologue  
  
Dreams.  
  
Red fire. A man standing over the small fire. The man's face is very sad. The man takes out a shoebox, filled with glossy pieces of paper. Pictures. Pictures of the man. Pictures of the man with a woman. And a small child. They are smiling. The man is smiling in the pictures, but he is very sad. Why is he sad? The sad man takes a look at the pictures. And he throws them into the fire. Stop! Do not throw them into the fire! I feel myself running, trying to stop one final picture from floating into the flames. I turn to the sad man. I am angry. Why am I angry? I do not know. I catch the last picture of the man with the woman and a child. I turn to him. But I am crying. Why am I crying?  
  
"Gendou, what the hell are you doing!" Who is that? I recognize that voice. That voice is me.  
"Ezekiel, the project's over. Yui is gone." the sad man talks to me. He does not look at me, but I know that he is talking to me.  
"What are you talking about, Gendou. There's still a chance for her to come back, don't do this to yourself!" I hear myself again. Why do I care about the sad man so much?  
"Ezekiel, you know what that means." he says to me.  
"I know, that, but we can't give up just yet, Gendou, don't you see?" I know. What do I know? I see what I know. There is the woman again. She can come back and make the sad man happy. But to make her come back, I see myself in great pain. Very great pain.  
The sad man looks at me now. He knows that I will be hurt to get the woman back.  
"Ezekiel, no! Yui is important to me, but that is just a fool's risk. I cannot allow you to do it." he looks at me. I feel in his voice that he cares about that I will feel great pain also.  
"Gendou, the three of us did this project together, but Yui was the one who started all of it. Without her, the angels might be stopped in the future. And there is not a snowball's chance in hell that she will not see the future. Not if I can help it." I say. What are the Angels? Why do I feel such anger towards them, but sadness also? I think I am an Angel. No, I am not an Angel. I am like an Angel, but I do not destroy like the angels. And also, if I try to destroy like an Angel, nothing can stop me. I am afraid. Why am I afraid?  
The sad man looks at me and he cries. He cries to me. "I want her back so much, Ezekiel, but you'll suffer. And what about Shinji. God, what about Shinji? I can't take care of him like this."  
I grab the man by the shoulders and shake him so that he will listen. "Ikari, snap out of it. Your future is more important than mine. I don't care what'll happen to me. I can't stand to see you like this."  
The sad man looks at me, but he is not so sad anymore. He is still sad, but just not as much. "Thank you..." he tells me.  
  
I see a big room. I think Gendou said it was a hangar? Yes, it is a hangar. I stand in the middle of the hangar, in a suit. It sticks to me very tight, but a good tight. I hear Gendou's voice in the intercom. "Ezekiel, are you ready?" I nod and give him a thumbs up. They lead me into a room. They put me in a glass tank. Then they go to another room, next door, but they can still see me through a glass window.  
The tube fills with something. It smells like something familiar. I cannot say what, but it is very familiar, but I grow angry because of it. Why am I angry? Some red lights shine and someone says that I am "contaminated" I hear Gendou's voice in the intercom again. He is trying to calm me. To stop me from becoming an Angel. But I am not an Angel. I am something much worse. A lady is saying something called "Blue" pattern is recorded. Now I know why I was afraid. If I become an Angel, I will hurt them. I do not want to hurt them. They are saying something about putting me is stasis, putting me in lockdown. Gendou is trying to stop them. "No, there has to be another way. He can fight it. No!" they take Gendou away. I am angrier now. They are hurting my friend. Suddenly, I feel pain. The thing that they filled the tube with is hardening. I am angry with this also. Outside, they are talking about lockdown again. "Sir, the subject, the stasis was working a while ago, but he's resisting." "The pod can't take any more pressure". I look at them. But instead of feeling anger, I am afraid again. I am afraid to hurt them again. I stop fighting the thing inside the tube with me. It is hardening, and I am feeling the great pain that I knew I was going to feel. But I do not care. I will not hurt anyone again. Outside, Gendou has escaped the men that were holding him. He goes into the room I am in. He looks at me through the tube. He is attacking the tube. But the tube is strong. He cannot break it. "Ezekiel!" he tells me, and he is sad again. The men take him away again. I say something. The thing is almost completely hardened, but I talk to Gendou one last time. "Live on, Gendou. I'm sorry I couldn't get Yui back for you..." Gendou looks at me again as they take him out of the room. I am sure he heard me, and he is saying something to me also, but the thing is now hard everywhere. I do not hear what Gendou says. I am alone. I am alone with only the pain left.  
  
Authors notes:  
There, the prologue to "The Alternative". There was another important person in Gendou's life that was taken by the Angels, even though indirectly. This is his story. What is this person, anyway? He says he is an angel, but not an angel at the same time? And why does he say he could have gotten Yui back if he tried. What went wrong. Just wait, the answers will come. 


	2. Father, Father, Come back to me

A young Rei Ayanami looked on into the green glowing tube. The Commander had told her to come with him to see someone, but she didn't know what. In front of her was a man, about twenty-something, frozen in LCL. His features were hard and pained, but she couldn't tell if that was how his true face would look like if he wasn't in the glass case. Gendou Ikari stood by the five year old Rei.  
  
His heart tore at him when he saw the figure in front of him. The man in the tank's hair had been white since birth, but other than that, there was no other inclination to his true nature. His best friend , a sort of anomaly even to angels, was in that tank, the second most important person that he had to find a way to be reconnected with, frozen in eternal pain. It took all his willpower not to break down in front of Rei as she touched the glowing case. Instead, he became as cold as stone in the surface.  
  
"Rei..." he began "...you know what you're purpose is, correct?" "Yes, Commander Ikari." the little girl replied, her eyes still on the man in front of her. "And you know that we have to get all the people back together, including him and... my wife, back to me, don't you?" he said, looking at the Rei. "Yes, Commander Ikari." the girl said again, still looking on to the man in the case.   
  
"And you do know who this person is, right?" he said. "Yes, Commander Ikari." the little girl said, finally looking to the commander with a flicker in her red eyes, but her hand still touching the glass tube. "Who is this person, Rei." the commander asked one last time, listening intently to what the little girl had to say. "He is...my father" the little girl said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Yes, Rei, that man is your father." the Commander affirmed. "I...I want my daddy back..." Rei said, pressing herself into the glass, trying desperately to get back to the man inside the tube. "Rei, you have to be strong for your father, that is the only way to get him back." Gendou told Rei. Rei sniffled a bit, and wiped her nose with her sleeve, but determination shined through her eyes. "I...will do everything to get my daddy back..." she replied. Gendou nodded and addressed her "Very good, Rei. Come with me..."  
  
9 years later:  
  
Rei woke up from her sleep suddenly. Tears were again streaming down her face, and she drew her knees up to a fetal position. "It was... a dream." she recalled, calming herself down. Rei rarely dreamt and whenever she did, it was always of that place. And of that person.  
  
Rei wiped her tears and reached for the cell phone on her bedside. She tapped the speed dial and waited for just one ring before someone answered. "Yes, Rei?" the sound of the commander came. "I am sorry for waking you commander, but..." she paused. "What is it, Rei?" Gendou persisted, as whenever Rei did call him, it was always very serious. "...I-I need to see him." Rei continued, her voice shaky. "..." A pause came from the other end. "Commander Ikari?" Rei said, getting uneasy of the silence. "Get ready in ten minutes, stay inside, someone will pick you up."  
  
The agents came in nine minutes and thirty seconds. Rei had counted them. The journey to NERV was quiet as the orders were to not talk to her, but deliver her as fast as possible to NERV. When they reached there, the Commander was already waiting, his hands buried in his pockets. From there, they stepped into the deep tunnels of Central Dogma.  
  
Hydraulic locks and pneumatic bolts shuddered open as two figures came into a dimly lit room. One flipped a switch, and soon, a white fluorescent glow came. Rei and the Commander stood before the green tank again. "Hello, father..." Rei stated as she touched the green tube caringly. A small smile formed on Rei's lips as the green glow reacted and shined brighter.  
  
"Rei, you have thirty minutes. I'll meet you outside when you're finished." Gendou said, and turned to leave the two family members to themselves. Rei only half-listened and nodded, her complete attention given to the green glowing the tube. As soon as the Commander left, Rei started to speak to the glass case. "Father, it...has been a long time since I last saw you."   
  
Rei began, watching the pulsing green light. The tube remained beating. "We have defeated another angel, daddy. I'm getting closer to freeing you." she continued, her smile growing wider as the shining green light also grew brighter. She had noticed that for every Angel they defeated, the glow intensified, signaling the readiness to open. "Do not worry, father..." Rei began, as now, a single tear of joy rolled down her cheek. "...you shall be released soon..."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's notes:  
Oh yeah, how about that for originality, huh? C'mon, say it, you never saw it coming. Well, you never saw it coming if you didn't read the teaser, but, feh, that's easily remedied. Please tell me what you think about the whole story, so far, be it constructive or otherwise,, any kind of review is welcome. 


	3. Observations

Forgot to put these up in the former chapters, so might as well do it now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own NGE.  
  
"Hey Shinji, why the hell are you staring at Rei so much today?" Touji Suzahara questioned his friend with a mocking tone. "Huh?" Shinji replied after getting out of his stupor of watching the blue haired girl. "Oh, looks like our little friend here is having some special thoughts about the Ice Queen." Kensuke added, taking note at the red blush that had started to creep up in Shinji's face. "H-Hey it's not like that." Shinji replied his hands up in defense.  
  
"Then care to enlighten us as to why you've been ogling at her for the past TWO HOURS?" Touji smirked, rubbing his hands in anticipation for the sweat-fest that was about to happen. And sweat Shinji did. "Oh come on, I haven't been looking that long...have I?" Shinji said, unsure of himself. "A total of one hour, fifty-six minutes, and thirty-five seconds. Any explanation?" Kensuke replied. "Well, I guess there's no use in hiding it." Shinji said dejectedly, his shoulders slumping. "Hah, I knew it. Shinji's got the hots for Rei!" Touji said triumphantly, crossing his arms. "I didn't say that!" Shinji replied in his defense. "Well, then stop beating around the bush and tell us already." Kensuke said, losing his patience.  
  
"O.k., listen. Do you see Rei's face?" He whispered, bringing the other two stooges in. "Yeah, and a pretty fine one for that I might add." Touji replied. "Quit it, I'm being serious. I mean, do you see the expression of her face?". The two boys looked discretely over their shoulders and towards Ayanami. "Hmm, I guess you're right. There is something different about it." Kensuke observed. "Oh man, that's freaky. It's almost like she's ...smiling." Touji said, nodding at Kensuke's comment.   
  
"Yeah, well, every month, at about this time of the week, she always, and I mean always, has that expression." Shinji said in a low tone, making sure that no one else could hear they're conversation. "You're kidding, right?" Kensuke said incredulously, finding it hard to believe that he, the great information gatherer and military/Eva maniac, failed to notice such a monthly occurrence. "I wouldn't be kidding about this, Kensuke." Shinji replied, dead seriousness ringing in his voice. "And also, I would really like you guys to keep this in between ourselves, right?" Shinji said finally. The two friends nodded their heads vigorously, intending to keep this odd, yet very interesting bit of information to themselves.  
  
Unfortunately for them, some higher power decreed this not to be so, and sent an agent in the form of a certain red haired girl a sudden burst of enhanced hearing. "Hmm, this might prove to be interesting, very interesting..." Asuka thought as she leaned back on her chair, her mind working furiously on how to use this new bit of...information.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Another chapter, though not as long as I hoped it would be. I nearly gave up on this one, but thanks to just one reviewer, I'm gonna continue this thing even though I feel nobody cares. Thank you, Mr. Slaught. Something else happens in the next chapter. Wait for it. 


	4. Don't touch that photo

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, especially NGE.  
  
  
The earliest memories Rei ever had of her father was when she was about three. She'd woken up from a nightmare about a monster and a great frightening mask with seven eyes. Ezekiel carried her all that night, comforting her. "There there, don't be afraid. You're my little angel, and daddy won't let anything ever happen to his seraph. My little angel..." his voice said in the most soothing tone Rei had ever heard. It almost seemed ironic now that daddy's little angel was all grown up, killing other angels for herself and for mankind. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could almost feel those warm hands again, embracing her. All she had to do for that embrace where nothing could go wrong was to close her eyes, and she could hear that voice again. "My little angel..."  
  
Unfortunately, even she had to open her eyes every now and then, and the cold harsh world always came rushing back in. More tests in that cold monster they called Evangelion, into that thing named after the holy word Gospel. More pain every time another demon called Angel appeared. But she would do it a hundred times over. Anything to be back with her father. Only a few people knew about Rei's fanaticism with that man. True, the only person to feel anything in the same level as her was Commander Ikari with his wife. Maybe that's why she and the Commander always related with each other. Maybe that was why they gave each other those understanding gestures. In any case, the only thing that brought any relief to her life was the warm glow of the tank. Almost as warm as that embrace.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Right now, Rei wasn't feeling very warm or comforted. In fact, she was inside that very beast that caused so much coldness in her life. Or at least a simulation of one. "Rei, behind you!" Shinji's voice said from the com link, as a tentacle lashed from behind her. The simulation Angel's tentacle ripped through her arm, causing the appendage pain. "Shiest, Wündergirl, for once could you focus on the subject at hand? Mein Gott, I'm just happy that you don't act like this in the field or we'd all be doomed!" Asuka reprimanded through the link, as she drove a progressive axe into the simulation's core, ending the test. Dr. Akagi's voice came through the screen. "Good job, kids, you did that in record time. Just be sure to stay on your feet a little better, Rei." the _good_ doctor implied. "Yes, Doctor Akagi." Rei's monotone said, completely void if it was disappointed. "Well, just try harder, Rei, I'm sure you will improve." she replied. "All right, group, hit the showers."  
  
In the girls locker room, Rei and Asuka were just dressing up back into civvies. As usual, they both only had their school uniforms at hand, giving them a repressive feel. "Geez, doll, you might try to do harder. If I didn't know any better, I'd be thinking you're fantasizing about the Commander again." Asuka said harshly. "I am not a doll, Pilot Souryu, and no, I do not fantasize over Commander Ikari." Rei said flatly. "Yeah, whatever." Asuka shrugged, dismissing the kind of threatening edge Rei gave off. As Rei put on her skirt, a small slip of paper fell from the pocket. 'Hmm, what's this?' Asuka thought as the paper floated on to her shoe. She picked it up and glanced at it. In it was a handsome looking young man. His hair was rather strange because of it's white color, and his eyes were gold, but other than that, he was nothing short of gorgeous. He was holding some sort of bundle to his chest, and Asuka noticed that he held it very protectively. She could have sworn that some sort of blue hair was poking out of the cloth.  
  
"Heh, looks like the only reason you're not having any ecchi dreams about the Commander is cuz' you've already got someone else to ogle at." she said, dangling the picture over Rei's face. Rei stopped in her tracks immediately. "Wh-where did you get that?" Rei stammered, something that really caught the redhead's attention. "Ah, so you are holding something to this man, eh, Wündergirl?" she taunted, holding it out of the other girl's reach. "Give it back, Pilot Souryu." Rei said menacingly, which only fueled Asuka's own resolve to seeing who this man was. "No, I think I'll keep it." the redhead replied smugly, making as if she would pocket the photo, amused that she was annoying the impassive pilot. "YOU *ITCH!" Rei screamed and charged. Asuka was taken aback by this and didn't react in time. Soon she was on the ground. "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at the enraged albino, noting the fact that her normally docile red eyes were replaced with the same shining gold she saw in the picture.  
  
Now, normally, Shinji Ikari was the sort of guy that would ignore Asuka's ranting. Of course, this only came after months of experience of his own accusations. Sure, at first he was kind of mad that Asuka so openly insulted Rei, but since she did this almost every day, and seeing as Rei really didn't care what other people thought of her, he let it slide. But this was the first time that he actually heard Rei retaliate with such force. That and the fact that Rei had tackled Asuka over the curtain, and that Shinji was only wearing his tidy-whities. "Hey, Oh my God! Rei let go of her!" he said, trying to tear the now-seething girl off of Asuka. "Give it back, Souryu, give it back!" she repeated, completely oblivious to the fact that a Shinji was trying to calm her down. "What in the name of Yebisu is going on here?!" a familiar voice shouted over the screaming children. Misato looked as if she was going to kill someone. She walked over and tried to help Shinji to get Rei off-of Asuka, but the blue haired girl still overpowered them. "Get me a team out here, pronto! The First Child's gone berserk!" Misato said into a radio. Instantly, about two or three NERV staff were in the locker room, finally prying Rei from the German. "Major Katsuragi and all pilots, see me in my office this instant." the voice of Gendou Ikari boomed over the PA system.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tic, Tock, Tic, Tock. This was about all that was felt in the Commander's room as Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and the Major stood, rather cluttered. Shinji tried not to shiver as he only had his pants and a rather thin, sleeveless undershirt on. Misato was just as bad, her uniform looking scrunched and her hair in a mess. The same went for Asuka, only her eyes were kind of red, almost as if she was holding in some tears. Even Rei had a few stray hairs going this way and that, not to mention that her overskirt looked...stretched. "Now..." the elder Ikari spoke, breaking the silence "...tell me exactly how this all started." "Sir, it seemed as if Pilot Ayana-" Misato was cut off with Gendou's hand, signaling silence. "I was talking to Rei." he said bluntly. Misato looked offended, but complied.   
  
Rei's voice was much more timid than before, with no trace of the rage she held a few minutes ago. "Sir. It was all my doing, Commander Ikari. I was the one who first attacked Souryu. Sir." Everyone was surprised that Rei had openly confessed that she was the one at fault, but more so that Rei had dropped the pilot, and was now addressing the redhead like any other person. "Mm, I see. Now what provoked this act, Pilot Souryu?" the Commander said, eyeing Asuka with venom, as if she had been the one at fault instead of Rei. "Sir, Pilot Ayanami attacked after I picked up a picture of hers off the floor, Sir." she replied, almost as emotionless as Rei, the shock of the attack still perceivable in her eyes. "And what picture might this be, Pilot Souryu?" he asked, with genuine curiosity. Asuka wordlessly slipped the photo towards the desk. Gendou took one look at it and immediately saw the reason why Ayanami attacked Asuka. "Very well. Major Katsuragi, this incident never happened, understood?" The major nodded. "Understood, sir." she replied. "Good, all of you are dismissed, except for Miss Ayanami." 


	5. Secret's out

Disclaimer: If I did own NGE, do you think I would be writing this right now? Honestly. I don't own NGE.  
  
Rei sat at the small kitchen tables of her darkened apartment. Her school clothes were strewn haphazardly over the floor. She sat in her nightgown, her hands covering her face. To her side was an official order. It stated with red bold letters that she was banned from further excursions to Terminal Dogma until further notice. "Nine years..." She muttered to herself quietly "...It took me nine years to earn the clearance to visit my father, and that, that TRAMP swoops in and takes it all away from me..." she said as she recalled what had happened earlier that day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback:  
  
The other pilots had left the room, leaving Rei with the Commander. She waited as the Commander held the picture in his hand, deep in thought. "Sir, if..." she began, but Gendou's hand shot up, signaling silence. "That is enough from you, Pilot Ayanami. I thought that by giving you the opportunity to visit your father may put things in perspective for you, Rei, but it seems as if I was wrong." he said, interlacing his hands again. Rei opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it. "It seems as instead of focusing your attention, Rei, it looks like it only caused a distraction for you." He continued. Rei just nodded deftly, waiting for the final judgment. "I am sorry, Pilot Ayanami, but I shall have to bar you from any more appointments to Ezekiel."   
  
The words hit Rei like a splash of cold water, but she only nodded again, acknowledging her Commander. "Good, you are dismissed..." he said, motioning to the door. "Yes sir..." she replied, her voice shaking and barely over a whisper. She turned to leave, but Ikari's voice called out. "Rei, wait..." he said. Rei stopped, not turning back. "Yes, sir?" she replied, no longer in the small voice, but back in her cold, dispassionate monotone. "You forgot your picture." he said with a small smirk as he threw the photo to Rei, who caught it in her hand. "Th-thank you, sir." she said, feeling a little bit better, and she left the room.  
  
Gendou sighed as he watched the girl leave. "Ezekiel, I just hope that your girl won't do anything too violent. We still need Souryu to pilot unit 2..." he said to the air.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei sat there, looking at the picture of her father. It was a bit crumpled at a side, but not too much damage to it other than that. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the familiar face on the picture, remembering the man that had held her so protectively. Then her thoughts focused to the one who had caused her to lose what little she had left of the man, and her smile instantly turned into a scowl. "Damn you, Asuka..." she said to the night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at the school, a familiar group of stooges sat huddled around each other as Shinji recalled the events of the other day. "And she what?!" Kensuke said in disbelief. "Like I said, Rei tackled Asuka." Shinji answered. "Damn, I never knew Rei had it in her." Touji added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Speak of the devil..." Kensuke said as Rei entered the room. She didn't look different as any other day, but just something about her was...menacing. The three boys felt the rush of malice as Rei passed by them, knocking the wind out of them for a minute. "Whoa, did you guys just..." Touji began, but the other two just nodded as they watched the source of the disturbance take her usual stance looking out the window.  
  
Shinji was about to add something, but the teacher had entered the room, and the other two went back to their seats. "Rise, Bow, Sit." Hikari said, doing her duty as the class rep. As soon as that was done, a regular day of school resumed, an eternal battle against boredom and drowsiness had begun. As the teacher droned on about the effects of the second impact to the world economy, Asuka Langley Souryu found that she was losing the battle against boredom very badly. She was relieved when the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Finally." she said as she joined Hikari at their usual spot. As usual, Shinji had made a rather impressive lunch, which Asuka took very great satisfaction in, well, eating. She noticed, however, that Hikari was looking very thoughtful, and wondered what was on her mind. "Hey, your awfully quiet today." she said between bites. "Hmm, oh, it's nothing." Hikari replied as she snapped out of her revelry. Asuka was not convinced. "I don't believe you." she said, pressing on. Hikari sighed and gave in. "Well, it's about Ayanami." Asuka's eyebrow visibly twitched at the sound of that name. "Oh, Wonder girl..." she said. "Yes. Didn't you notice that she was kind of... wayward?" Hikari said eyeing the albino. "Humph, that's kind of out of character, but it doesn't surprise me." Asuka replied, her concentration suddenly focused on her food. "How so?" Hikari asked, a little curious. Sure, Asuka was irritated by Rei most of the time, but she wasn't this forward. "Let's just say that I had a bad experience with her yesterday, and leave it at that, hmm?" she answered. "Oh, sure." the class rep just replied, seeing that this might not be a very good subject to pursue at the time.  
  
The bell rang again and soon, the students were back in the classroom, being bored. Rei sat in her usual position, hardly paying any attention until... "...Alright. Now the after shock of the second impact was truly devastating. Many third world countries didn't even have the resources to rebuild even the simplest of their government. Numerous humanitarian efforts were put out, the most successful was by a Mr. Ezekiel Horatio, who invested his time in parts of Africa and the Middle East..."   
  
If anyone was paying attention to Rei, they almost could have sworn that her ears perked up. "...He spent his time in Zimbabwe, or at least what was left of Zimbabwe, in the middle of May before he-" "Um, Excuse me sensei." a voice called. The teacher just sighed. It was probably just another student who "needed" to see he nurse, or go to the bathroom, or some other stupid excuse. "Yes, what is it-" he turned, but nearly dropped his chalk as he saw the one that was talking. "M-miss Ayan-nami?!" he finished, almost in disbelief. "Sensei, it is true that Dr. Ezekiel spent time in Zimbabwe, but I believe you are mistaken at the dates of his stay. During the time of April 18 to May 27, he spent his time in Nigeria giving aid to an epidemic of malaria due to the mosquito population increase, causes of which were the swelling of rivers due to the melting of Antarctica. The date of which he did stay at Zimbabwe was in between August 13 to September 9, which he assisted in giving food and medical help, and where he wrote a theoretical paper of phenomena titled A.T., or Absolute Terror fields. It was probably one of the most brilliant pieces at the time." she said in her quiet monotone as she continued to stare outside the window.  
  
The class was deadly quiet. The rush of wind outside could be heard, and only the rustling of leaves was any noise. All of the students were utterly shocked. Here was the girl that was absent almost half the year, the other half that she spent in complete silence, correcting the teacher at a subject that should only be reserved for hardcore historians. To the others, this was a sign that third impact was coming early. To Asuka Langley Souryu, however, this was a chance to get back at the Wonder girl. "I've read that paper, but I seriously doubt the factors in which this so-called "A.T. manipulation" is possible." she said over the overwhelming silence, trying to derail the blue-haired girl.  
  
"So you have read and attempted to understand his works have you, Miss Souryu?" Rei said, now turning her head from the window to face redhead. "Yeah, and when you take a look at the principals of the whole theory, you'd see that it would be going against one of the oldest laws of science, a little something called 'Newton's law of motion'." Asuka replied, expecting to see Rei squirm. "Why is that, Miss Souryu?" Rei only countered, seemingly unfazed. "Well, for one thing, if you really could manipulate an A.T. field, it would either assume a plane like existence or a free shape, asymmetrical bubble. With all the data given, it would seem as if the only shape that A.T. fields can truly posses are half domes, the only real form they can take under the laws of physics." Asuka stated triumphantly. She was sure that she had won.  
  
"Ah yes, that would be true...if A.T. fields were true domes." Rei answered. "Huh, what are you talking about? Of course they're domes." Asuka said, puzzled. "Yes, but you didn't take one thing in account. A.T. fields are faceted." she said, still in her monotone. "Now if you take that detail into light, you would see that the A.T. field truly does hold an asymmetrical shape _and_ exist in a zero-angle plane. Also, if A.T. fields do not hold a slight inclination to manipulation, they would not be able to cancel each other out, another piece of hard evidence against your accusation. Are these facts not self-implying, Miss Souryu?" she continued. All eyes then turned to Asuka, who was trying to grasp anything that might disprove the albino's cool logic. "Well, the thing is, but the... Aw, shoot, she's right." the redhead said, before sitting back on her chair, crossing her arms and pouting. "I rest my case..." Rei said, and she turned back to her window.  
  
If the class was quiet before, now it was in complete stillness. The silence would have overwhelmed them if the bell hadn't rang. Even the class rep needed a minute before she could dismiss the class, which almost stampeded out of the room, expecting to see pigs flying, or the queen of France prancing dancing around the campus. Shinji, who was a still a little stunned by the unexpected Physics lesson could only mouth out a single word. "Wow..."  
  
"Argh! I can't believe I let that Wondergirl make a fool out of me." Asuka said, frustrated. Shinji, who was in the elevator with her going home, could only cower in fear as his flat mate raged on. "Aw, come on, Asuka. It wasn't that bad." he whimpered, trying calm Asuka down. "That bad?! That bad?! Let me tell you, baka. That was probably the only time that blue-haired freak ever made sense, and not only that, she directed it at me!" the redhead roared, narrowing her voice. "Well, it didn't sound as awful as that." Shinji replied, inching a little bit away. "Well, of course it wouldn't, you dumkoppf! That kind of science is college level!" she said, still giving out the 'I'll kill you if you make any sudden movements' aura. "Eep..." was all that Shinji could say  
  
"You can't barely grasp the concept of that thing if it was spoon fed to you! The guy that made that theory was probably a genius. I wouldn't be surprised if that Ezekiel Authorus Horatio Aya-" Asuka began, but stopped in mid sentence, and she smiled, looking a _lot_ more sinister than before. "Um, Asuka. Are you o.k.?" Shinji asked, wondering why she was ragging on him one minute, and smiling the next. "Hmm, oh, I'm fine, Shinji. In fact, I think that this day might not have been so bad after all." Asuka said, the realization of putting one and one together dawning in her brain. "Not so bad after all..." she repeated as the elevator bell rang, and she stepped of, leaving Shinji with a feeling that this will probably end up hurting him.  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha. Looks as if the secret's out of the bag. Now the question is, how will Asuka handle this priceless information? And what about Shinji? What does he have to do with all of this? Find out next chapter. Now, getting on to the serious matters. To the people out there, thank you for taking time to read this fic. If this chapter looks a bit to much like a comedy, or an Asuka bashing fic, it isn't. The next chapter might be a little humorous, but I seriously do intend to make all the chapters after that sincere and thoughtful. Till' next time... 


	6. Angels do cometh

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Especially not NGE, so you can't sue me.  
  
"What are we doing here, Asuka?" Whined Shinji as they walked down the endless halls of the Tokyo-3 Central Library. He was carrying a towering pile of books and magazines as Asuka looked through the titles on the shelves. "Shut up, Third Child. Don't you know it's not polite to talk out loud in a library?!" Asuka shushed, as she stopped on a particular shelf.  
  
"Ah, here we go..." Asuka whispered as she pulled a large, gold ringed book from the shelf. Unfortunately, she also dislodged a rather great amount of dust that blew over Shinji. "Ah...Ah...Ahchoo!" Shinji sneezed. Then he sneezed again, and for a third time. He sneezed again and drew looks from other library patrons until Asuka finally grabbed his nose and led him to a secluded table of to the side.  
  
"Baka, don't you know how to act in public?" Asuka berated Shinji. "Ah, sorry, Asuka." Shinji said, rubbing his nose. "Never mind that. Just look through these and tell me if you find anything useful." She replied, brushing off Shinji's apology as she opened the gold ringed book. She pushed a pile of old magazines towards Shinji. "Wow, this must be really important if Asuka would just let it go like that." Shinji thought as he leafed through some old issues of 'Time'.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Far from the downtown library, though, another pilot reviews a street of houses just as diligently. A familiar azure-haired figure surveyed the quaint little row of somewhat scrunched yet welcoming little homes, searching. Her gaze finally falls on one square-like two-story home, a bit drearier than the other houses, but inviting nonetheless.  
  
She nears the home, and stands by the doorway. She looks both ways; her usually dormant look touched with something akin to suspicion, before reaching for under the welcome mat. With a sigh of relief, she pulls out a small silver key from under the rug. She steels herself then, taking a step towards the door; she puts the key in the slot with a shaking hand. The lock gives a hearty click, and again she gives another sigh of relief.  
  
The daylight floods into the house as she goes in. She turns on the lights, and, almost contrasting the dreary humdrum look given outside, the house lights up to show a warmly decorated room. Carefully slipping of her school shoes, she walks over to a large orange couch, which almost hugs her figure perfectly as she sinks into it.  
  
Rei smiled, and said one word that only this house ever had the chance of being called. She closed her eyes, and sank back even further in the chair. "Tadaima...otousan..." she whispered to the air.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up, stooge! You're snoring!" Said an urgent voice as Shinji felt a rather sharp pain run up his arm. "Err, ah, what?" Shinji replied groggily, his eyes cracking open to see the redhead shaking his arm, disturbing him from his slumber. "Argh, I knew that I shouldn't have taken you along." Asuka said as she slapped her hand over Shinji's mouth, stifling any more noise the boy could give out.  
  
After a minute of struggling, she finally released Shinji from her grip. "Geez, all you had to do was whisper." he said, rubbing his arm. "Baka, you know that wouldn't work. Besides, do you really think that you could have heard me over that racket you were making?" she snapped, making the whisper sound like a death threat. "S-sorry." Shinji whimpered, melting under Asuka's strong gaze.  
  
"Ach, don't say that, Baka! Mein Gott, if only you could use a tenth of the energy you have in berserker, maybe you'd grow a spine by now." Asuka said. "Um, Sor- I mean- O.k., Asuka." Shinji replied weakly. "Alright, take a look at this..." Asuka began, bringing the him nearer to the big book that they had been reading into. "... and tell me if you recognize this name." she said, waiting for Shinji's answer. Just as his eyes turned to look at the name, the lights in the library went out, and the klaxons for an angel attack rang.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mm..." Rei sighed as she sipped a cup of steaming tea. "I must remember to thank Ikari for teaching me to make tea someday..." she thought as she took another sip. Then, the power surged and the alarms rang.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Umm... Next chapter, I guess. Finally, we have an angel rear it's ugly head. To any confusion concerning why Rei said "I'm home, father...", I was just emphasizing the fact that she respects the house even if there isn't anyone there. Well, that's it. Give me your insights. Thank you for reading this. 


End file.
